Thể loại:Nhân Vật
Hiện tại có tổng cộng hai mươi hai nhân vật có thể chơi được trong Don't Starve, các DLC của nó và Don't Starve Together (DST). Mỗi Nhân vật có ít nhất một kỹ năng đặc trưng cho từng nhân vật, ngoài các phần thưởng và hình phạt khác nhau cho các chỉ số của họ, và thường khác nhau về lối chơi. Mỗi nhân vật được "lồng tiếng" bởi một nhạc cụ khác nhau và nói khác nhau khi kiểm tra vật phẩm và đồ vật. Ngoại lệ duy nhất cho điều này là Wes, mime không nói nên lời, người sử dụng kịch câm thay vì âm thanh hoặc trích dẫn. Nhân vật có thể truy cập đầu tiên là Wilson, được coi là nhân vật chính và là trọng tâm của câu chuyện. Hầu hết các Nhân vật khác có thể được mở khóa khi có đủ Kinh nghiệm tích lũy, thu được khi chết hoặc khi trốn thoát đến một thế giới mới. Hiện tại có sáu Nhân vật không được mở khóa thông qua trải nghiệm, nhưng thông qua các kỳ công trong trò chơi. Nếu người chơi chưa mở khóa Nhân vật, nó sẽ xuất hiện dưới dạng hình bóng tương ứng của họ. Khi chọn một hình bóng, Poster bên trái sẽ là một chiếc quan tài được đóng lại bằng dây xích và khóa, và mô tả sẽ chỉ đơn giản là "Không xác định". Don't Starve Together Don't Starve Together bao gồm tất cả các nhân vật trong trò chơi cơ bản và Donve Starve: Reign of Giants DLC, ngoại trừ Wagstaff, Walani, Wilbur, Woodlegs, Wilba và Wheeler. Phần lớn các Nhân vật được mở khóa từ đầu và một số đặc quyền đã được thay đổi và cân bằng cho khía cạnh nhiều người chơi của trò chơi. Nhân vật độc quyền DST đầu tiên là Winona, người được thêm vào dưới dạng cập nhật miễn phí vào ngày 13 tháng 9 năm 2017.Winona announcement tweet Posted on September 6, 2017.Announcing Don't Starve: Hamlet, The Forge and other exciting news!. Posted on September 13, 2017. Vào ngày 22 tháng 1 năm 2019, "làm mới nhân vật" miễn phí cho danh sách DST cũng như tổng cộng 4 nhân vật DLC trả phí mới đã được công bố sẽ được phát hành trong suốt năm 2019.Don't Starve Together Roadmap 2019. Posted on January 22, 2019 Làm mới nhân vật bao gồm các khả năng được tân trang cho tất cả các nhân vật hiện tại trong DST, cùng với một phần hoạt hình ngắn mô tả về cốt truyện của họ. Mỗi bản cập nhật làm mới có bộ skin có thể mua mới cho nhân vật. Bảng sau liệt kê các cập nhật làm mới nhân vật theo thứ tự phát hành: Các nhân vật DLC có thể được mở khóa thông qua việc mua trực tiếp một rương thông thường với giá 6,99 USD (bao gồm cả nhân vật và một bộ skin) hoặc rương Deluxe với giá 10,99 USD (bao gồm cả nhân vật và 3 bộ skin). Chúng cũng có thể được dệt bằng 2700 Ống cuốn. Bảng sau liệt kê các ký tự DLC theo thứ tự phát hành: Danh sách nhân vật Dưới đây là các khả năng và yêu cầu để mở khóa từng Nhân vật. Thống kê nhân vật NPC Maxwell (phản diện) Maxwell ban đầu đóng vai trò là nhân vật phản diện chính của Don't Starve. Ông ta xuất hiện trước nhân vật khi bắt đầu mọi trò chơi, nói: "Nói gì đi, anh/cô trông không ổn lắm. Tốt hơn là anh/cô nên tìm thứ gì đó để ăn trước khi đêm đến!" Ông ta biến mất trước khi người chơi nắm quyền điều khiển nhân vật của họ. Như đã thấy trong video Tri thức cấm, Maxwell cung cấp cho Wilson kiến thức cần thiết để xây dựng Cổng Maxwell, nơi bắt giữ Wilson và đưa anh ta đến The Constant. Khi Maxwell được mở khóa và có thể chọn, Maxwell sẽ không không xuất hiện nữa. Thay vào đó, ông sẽ tỉnh dậy và nói "Cuối cùng, tự do!" Abigail Abigail là chị em song sinh của Wendy, và cô ấy có thể được triệu hồi bằng Bông Hoa của Abigail. Nhân vật chưa thực hiện Có một số nhân vật bổ sung cho Don't Starve và Don't Starve Together chưa được thực hiện. Những nhân vật khác chỉ tồn tại dưới dạng chân dung, âm thanh và các tài nguyên khác được tìm thấy trong các tệp trò chơi. Nhân vật đã nghỉ hưu Nhân vật Warbucks là nhân vật đầu tiên được giới thiệu trong Hamlet DLC, nhưng sau đó đã bị xóa khỏi trò chơi và được thay thế bằng Wormwood. Tuy nhiên, các nhà phát triển đã để lại mã của ông ta trong trò chơi, cho phép người chơi sử dụng ông ta thông qua lệnh console. Nhân vật Mod Trong bản PC của Don't Starve, Nhân vật có thể được tạo bới người dùng bằng cách lấy từ Steam Workshop hoặc Klei Forums khi sử dụng Don't Starve Mod Tools. Sau khi tải về, nhân vật có thể được thiết lập trong thư mục của họ. Khi người chơi bắt đầu trò chơi, họ có thể nhấp vào nút Mod để kích hoạt nhân vật. Bây giờ họ sẽ sẵn để chọn sau khi khởi động lại. Bên lề * Tất cả tên của các nhân vật có thể chơi bắt đầu bằng W ngoại trừ Maxwell. Trong mã của trò chơi, tên của Maxwell được viết là "Waxwell", phù hợp với các nhân vật khác và không nhầm lẫn giữa Maxwell có thể chơi được với NPC Maxwell. Các trailer câu đố đã xác nhận rằng tên thật của Maxwell là William Carter. ** Lúc đầu, tên của tất cả các nhân vật bắt đầu bằng W chỉ là vô tình, nhưng Klei đã quyết định đi theo nó. * Wolfgang trước đây đã được mở khóa sau khi Wendy. * Tất cả nhân vật đều thuận cả 2 tay nhờ thiết kế của họ. * Trước khi các nhân vật Shipwrecked được phát hành, mỗi người đều có một bức chân dung nhân vật bị khóa, tiêu đề "The Uninished", câu châm ngôn của "Đừng nhìn tôi. Tôi chưa sẵn sàng.", Và lời động viên "Hasn chưa đến đảo ". * Khi được phát hành, tập tin xem xét của Wortox chứa các trích dẫn kiểm tra cho một nhân vật có nhãn "NEXTCHARACTER". 18 ** Generic- "Hyuyu, what are you up to %s?" ** Attacker- "Don't get my goat, little %s!" ** Murderer- "Eep! Don't slaughter me!" ** Reviver- "Thank-you, thank-you, little goat!" ** Ghost- "Don't worry, I'm not hungry." ** Firestarter- "Little goat! You played pranks without me!" Thư viện ảnh All Characters.png|Tất cả nhân vật (cả các nhân vật độc quyền của Don't Starve Together). Beards.jpg|Râu của Wilson đã mọc. Willow Lighter.png|Willow và Bật Lửa của cô ấy. Wolfgang-Models.png|Những diện mạo khác nhau cảu Wolfgang. Wendy and Abigail.jpg|Wendy và Abigail bên đống lửa. WX spark.png|WX-78 trong "Trạng Thái Quá Tải". Wickerbottom Lightning.png|Wickerbottom tạo sấm sét bằng quyển sách của bà ấy. Werebeavernightvision.png|Woodie trong dạng Ma Hải Ly. Wes with balloons.jpg|Wes và những quả bóng bay. Shadow Summon.jpg|Maxwell tạo một Con Rối Bóng Tối. Wigfrid special.png|Wigfrid đội Nón Chiến Binh và Giáo Chiến. Webber special.png|Webber với bộ dâu mịn và vài người bạn Nhện. Walani special.png|Walani lướt chiếc Ván của cô ấy. Warly Dishes.jpg|Warly nấu những món ăn độc quyền của ông ấy trong Nồi Hầm Di Động. Wilbur Special.png|Wilbur chạy bằng 4 chân. Woodlegs Special.png|Woodlegs dong buồm trên The 'Sea Legs'. Ambidexterity.png|Nhân vật có thể cẩm vật phẩm ở cả tay trái và tay phải. Strange New Powers.jpg|Cập nhật Strange New Powers giới thiệu gameplay khác biệt cho nhiều nhân vật. Locked Character Portrait.png|Chân dung của nhân vật được chọn đã bị khóa. Random Character Portrait.png|Chân dung của một nhân vật ngẫu nhiên được chọn trong Don't Starve Together. DST Character select new.png|Phiên bản cũ của màn hình chọn nhân vật trong Don't Starve Together Wortox Promo.jpg|Một poster quảng cáo cho những nhân vật mới từ Don't Starve Together Roadmap 2019 forum post. Hamlet New Characters Promo.png|Poster quảng cáo cho Wagstaff từ game gốc và Wheeeler từ Don't Starve: Hamlet Roadmap forum post. Don't Starve: Hamlet Roadmap. Đăng vào 14 tháng 2 năm 2019. }} Liên kết ngoài es:Personajes fr:personnages pl:Postacie en:Character Thể_loại:Nội Dung